


Galar Groupchat Two: Electric Boogaloo ◊✨

by Apriclipse



Series: Galar Groupchats [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Allister protection squad, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Klara don’t kill anyone please, Multi, Rewrite, bede you asshole, chairman fucking rose, chatfic, damnit avery not you too, excessive cursing warning!, he’s had enough, intense shipping, kabu stop, kind of aged up characters, leon getting roasted, melony don’t be mean to gordie, milo is short, nessa no wait, opal how did you even get here, peony beat him up, piers and allister eternally suffering together, raihan being the best bromate, with Bea as the leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriclipse/pseuds/Apriclipse
Summary: After Leon shamelessly deletes the first Groupchat by mistake, it’s up to the Galar squad to make new memories in a new chat room.Maybe they should’ve left it at that.——————Gloria: god damnit leonGloria: why would you make another oneGloria: the first one was a mistake.Leon: shush childLeon: this one gives me a good feeling :)ᏟᎻᎪᏆᎡᎷᎪN ᎡᎾᏚᎬ ᎻᎪᏚ ᏴᎬᎬN ᎪᎠᎠᎬᎠ ᎢᎾ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏟᎻᎪᎢ!Leon: WAIT NO GO BACK——————Disclaimer: This fic includes..-Dark and Teen/Adult humor!-Ships that you may not like-!Spoilers for the Isle of Armor DLC!-Characters that aren’t released yet..soI’m making up personalities for now.◇and you do not have to read the first one to understand this!I would prefer that you don’t honestly.. god it’s so bad and it’s onlya few months old. (Characters are pretty OOC too.)
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal, Beet | Bede/Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Kabu & Melon | Melony, Kabu & Rurina | Nessa & Yarrow | Milo, Kurara | Klara & Savory | Avery, Makuwa | Gordie & Melon | Melony, Makuwa | Gordie/Savory | Avery, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria, Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: Galar Groupchats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799683
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	1. Introduction☆

**Author's Note:**

> ◦☆ Hello fic readers ;) ☆◦  
> if your returning from the last fic.. hello again. If your wondering why I’m starting a new fic it’s because after rereading the last one hundreds of times and cringing with every word, I’ve decided to just restart (in a way) the whole thing.
> 
> I hope you don’t mind! I couldn’t handle that the characters seemed really ooc to me.  
> I pray that this one is better.

_Leon Created “Groupchat2”_

_Leon added Gloria, Hop, Marnie, Bede, And several others!_

Gloria: oh hell no

Allister: I thought I was free

Allister: but no

Allister: people yet again ruined something for me.

Leon: why are you so mean to us

Leon: your supposed to be cute

Allister: you wanna try me himbo

Raihan: LMAO

Raihan: wait no

Raihan: what did you say about my bromate you little shit

Allister: nothin :)

Raihan: m

Raihan: okie dokie 

Bede: I’m not doing this shit again

_Bede left the chat!_

_Leon added Bede to the chat!_

_Bede left the chat!_

_Leon added Bede to the chat!_

Leon: I could literally do this all day kid

Bede: fuck you

Hop: wow such strong language 

Hop: Opal wouldn’t approve :)

Bede: shut ur shit grape

Hop: WHAT

Hop: GRAPE?

Bede: Grape.

Leon: Bede don’t bully my brother 

Leon: or I’ll get you

Marnie: don’t worry Leon I’ll get him :)

_Marnie added Opal to the chat!_

Gloria: wait how do you have her number 

Gloria: wait she has a phone

Opal: Hello dearies.

Opal: Thank you Marnie dear for inviting me.

Opal: since a certain successor of mine wouldn’t.

Raihan: hahhaha

Raihan: Bede add ur grandma

Bede: what the fuck what the fuck what the fuc

Bede: WHY WOULD YOU ADD HER

Opal: Ah you don’t want me here?

Bede: uh

Bede: no your great!

Hop: Opal why don’t you tell us some stories about our good friend Bede :)!

Opal: Oh I’d love to.

Gloria: YEAH

Gloria: hop this is why we’re friends

Hop: :)

Bede: WAIT NO

Bede: OPAL NO WAIT ILL DO ANYTHING

Opal: relax child.

Opal: I’ll only tell the curry story!

Bede: THATS THE WORST ONE

Bede: HAIYDYAIA

Raihan: ah this shall be good 

Leon: surely bro 

Raihan: bro

Opal: So dearies, once in Ballonlea we were all camping outside with our dear Pokémon.  
  
Opal: And Bede here took it upon himself to make the curry.

Bede: Opal if you finish this story I’ll never forgive you.

Hop: stfu bede

Hop: I wanna hear the story about Bede >:(

Bede: what

Bede: THAT DOESNT MAKE SENCEJFGSIHA

Gloria: shut up bidet 

Leon: lol what

Bede: I’m going to jump off the stadium 

Opal: No you won’t.

Opal: Anywho..

Opal: Bede just happened to burn himself on the curry and ran straight into a wild Impidimp! 

Opal: Which resulted in a suckerpunch in the face.

Opal: Ah it was such a funny moment.

Hop: JSJHDHKAJ

Hop: OMFG

Hop: ARE YOU SERIOUS

Hop: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

Hop: OPAL I LOVE YOSHGSBAGSGAJ

Opal: ah who doesn’t?

Bede: OPAL WHY

Bede: THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRETHSGDGS

Gloria: I CAN T BRETH

Gloria: MY SIDES HURT THIS IS THE BIST I CONTAHH

Marnie: haha

Marnie: eat shit bede

Bede: I’m gonna fucking kill you

Bede: EDGY PRICK

Hop: hypocrite

Bede: wtf does that mean

Bede: chairman rose was an ass it’s not my fault im dark and complex

Victor: lol what

Gloria: BRO

Gloria: there u are!

Hop: how are u complex

Victor: hi glo

Victor: thanks for leaving me in the wild area

Victor: MY BIGGEST FEAR

Gloria: ya so :)

Victor: SO

Victor: SNORLAX CAME AT ME

Victor: I WAS CRYING

Gloria: Youll get over it you baby

Victor: :((

Bede: I am complex asshole

Hop: ya well

Hop: I have cooler hair

Hop: u cauliflower 

Gloria: boys boys

Gloria: ur both pretty

Bede: thank you gloria

Bede: at least one of us is. :)

Nessa: Bitch

Sonia: Bitch

Victor: wth

Victor: where were you

Nessa: watching 

Victor: wha

Nessa: we didn’t want to interrupt your flirting ;)

Hop: OUR WHAT

Bede: tee hee no

Marnie: yeet haw 

Nessa: wait ew is Leon here

Leon: WHAT

Leon: I’ve been here

Nessa: sorry I phase out idiots 

Leon: :(

Nessa: stfu bitch boy

Nessa: ugly mf 

Nessa: go die

Leon: STOP

Hop: lmao get wrecked

Leon: BRO WHAT

Milo: get out simp

Leon: WHAT

Leon: WHAT ABOUT GLORIA SHE SIMPS HARDER THAN MEASRUFSR

Gloria: honey don’t start :)

Raihan: no!!!

Raihan: ness leave my bromate alone

Nessa: ew why

Nessa: ur better than him

Raihan: really :D?

Nessa: ofc :)!

Raihan: yaay 

Raihan: wait no

Raihan: bromates defend each other 

Leon: <3!!!

Raihan: <3!!!!

Nessa: ew gross

Nessa: I’m the new leader of this chat

Nessa: and Sonia shall rule by my side as we drink wine on the roof of my castle

Sonia: !!

Sonia: yay :3

Leon: wtf no ur not I am

Bea: omfg

Bea: I’ll kick u

Milo: leave leon 

Leon: STOP

Sonia: haha

Hop: Leon ur just dying today huh 

Leon: LEAVE ME ALONE

_Gordie joined the chat!_

Gordie: oh are we bullying leon 

Leon: GORDIE

Leon: HELP ME

Leon: THE KIDS ARE FERAL AND THE ADULTS CAUGHT ON

Gordie: oh 

Gordie: ugh

_Gordie left the Chat!_

Leon: GOD DAMNIT 

Leon: COME BACK FUCKER

_Leon added Gordie to the chat!_

Gordie: ew no

Gordie: I’m too cool for y’all 

Gloria: what lmao u use y’all 

Marnie: what are u a farmer

Milo: That’s offensive to farmers.

Marnie: i 

Marnie: whatever

_Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way joined the chat!_

Bede: wtf

Gordie: I like their name 

Milo: who in the

Milo: oh

Milo: hi piers 

Marnie: wait what

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way: ew how did you know it was me

Gordie: hahah

Gordie: that was a joke right 

Leon: what

Leon: Why wouldn’t it be u

Raihan: piers!!!

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way: EW

Raihan: HIHIHI

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way: EW NO GO AWAY U FURRET

Leon: BE NICE TO MY BRO U WITCH

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way: WITCH?

_Marnie changed “Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way‘s” name to “Piers”!_

Gordie: wtf it was great

Marnie: I couldn’t read it anymore

Marnie: I can’t go back to the Harry Potter fandom

Marnie: Draco ruined my life.

Piers: mood

Victor: hi piers :D!!!

Piers: oh

Piers: hi shrimpy

Gloria: fucking what

Victor: sorry glo

Victor: piers is just better than you

Victor: PROBABLY BECAUSE HE DOESNT LEAVE ME IN THE WILD AREA

Gloria: ugh

Gloria: get over it

Victor: HOW

Victor: IM SCARRED FOREVER

Piers: well

Piers: I’m an older brother so

Piers: :)

Nessa: aw

Nessa: WAIT

Nessa: where are OUR PARENTS

Gordie: what

_Nessa added Kabu and Melony to the chat!_

Kabu: Oh

Kabu: I thought the bdsm was over.

Hop: THE WHAT

Leon: WHAT

Leon: AIAHWHEEZE

Leon: W HT TH E SHHAT

Raihan: i

Raihan: I’ve ascended into heaven

Raihan: bye bros 

Leon: wait come back

Leon: don’t leave me with these bro haters

Raihan: only for my bro ;)

Kabu: No.

Melony: Ah! Opal your here too!

Opal: Oh Melony.

Opal: it’s so nice to chat with you not in public :)

Melony: :)

Gordie: NO

Piers: wth

Piers: it’s like two spelling bee literates talking 

Sonia: spelling what

Bede: please don’t bond please don’t bond please don’t bond please don’t bond please don’t bond  
  
Melony: aww,

Melony: but I rather enjoy talking to Opal. :(

Gordie: (゜-゜) 

Gloria: wait

Gloria: now that I think about it

Gloria: Leon why did you even think to recreate this terrible Groupchat again

Leon: WHAT

Leon: the first one was great 

Allister: no it wasn’t.

Allister: and this one will be just as bad.

Piers: shut up.

Allister: no shut your hank hill ass up

Bea: hank hill what

Allister: like a frog stood up and pulled up its pants

Piers: see this is why I don’t like you

Allister: (^‿^✿) 

Leon: Gloria what do u mean

Gloria: this will be a mistake just you wait

Leon: I’ve been insulted so much

Leon: y’all have nutting on me

Leon: WAIT SHIT

Gloria: NUTTING

Hop: NUTTING  
  
Marnie: NUTTING

Bede: NUTTING

Victor: NUTTING

Leon: STOP NO

Allister: NUTTING

Bea: NUTTING

Milo: NUTTING

Leon: STOP

Nessa: NUTTING

Kabu: NUTTING?

Opal: (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Leon: OPAL NOJWHSH

Melony: NUTTING???

Gordie: NUTTING

Piers: NUTTING

Raihan: bro I’m sorry but 

Raihan: NUTTING

Leon: STOP NO I MADE A MISTAKE

Leon: LEAVE THIS MAN ALONE

Sonia: NUTTING 

Leon: stoooooooop :(

Nessa: ok ok

Nessa: i have a mean limit :)

Leon: :D

Milo: it’s ok leon

Milo: u know we all secretly love you

Leon: yay :3!!

Allister: make that face again and I’ll kick ur face in

Leon: ahaha im gonna go

Victor: don’t get lost.

Leon: what

Leon: I’m great at navigating!!

Raihan: bro sorry but

Raihan: no your not.

Bede: im sad

Hop: this isn’t about you stfu

Melony: Aw

Melony: why are you sad dear

Bede: I thought about Oleana and Rose and the gym challenge and stuff :((

Gloria: noooooo

Gloria: its a okay here

 _Hop added_ _Rose to the chat!_

Leon: AAAAAAAA

Leon: EW WTF WTF WTF WTF

Bede: I just had a stroke

Bede: WHAT THE FUCK HOP

Marnie: wait

Piers: *vampire screeching*

Marnie: he’s out of jail?

Nessa: OH 

Nessa: MY

Nessa: GOD

Nessa: EW EW EW EW 

Sonia: STAND THE FUCK BACK UGLY 

Gordie: scientifically bees shouldn’t be able to fly right then why do fucking Beedrill exist ugly fuckers

Gordie: WAIT BAD TIMING BAD TMING AAA

Milo: OH CORNFIELD MC FUCK NUGGET

Kabu: oh

Kabu: uh hello?

Bea: oh

Bea: okay then

Allister: ...

Melony: UM?

Melony: Alrighty tighty.

Opal: That wasn’t very pink Hop.

Raihan: I’m gonna yeet the frickity outta here

Leon: AAA

Leon: BETRAYED BY MY OWN BROTHER

Victor: hop

Victor: WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD

Hop: arson

Hop: but right now my hatred for Bede :)

Nessa: okay but where the fuck is rose 

Rose: Here.

Nessa: EW E WE WW 

Rose: How nice of you to invite me here.

Hop: honestly I just wanted to scare bede

Hop: I hate you btw.

Rose: I know.

Bede: hop :)~

Bede: I’m going to rip your eyelids out~

Hop: haha

Hop: why do I actually feel threatened this time

Kabu: kid

Kabu: I think you should actually hide this time.

Kabu: and this is coming from me.

Hop: oh shit

Bede: oh shit indeed~

Hop: STOP WITH THE FUCKING SQUIGGLY LINES

Bede: ~~~~

Hop: AA

Allister:..

Allister: no

_Allister kicked Rose from the Chat!_

Piers: thank arceus 

_Melony added Rose to the chat!_  
  
Melony: Before you all say anything!

Melony: I say we give him a chance now that he’s out of jail :)

Melony: he did have good intentions after all.

Bede: NO

Bede: I’m not doing this 

Leon: u know what?

Leon: I’ll give him a chance

Leon: nut he better not try shit

Nessa: nut 

Leon: WAIT FUCK

Leon: NO DONT YALL DARE

Marnie: :)))

Raihan: haha

Raihan: the gangs all here!!

Raihan: WAITNO

Raihan: WE FORGOT

Gloria: forgot what?

Gloria: wait

Allister: ...

Gloria: NONODONT

_Raihan added Klara and Avery to the chat!_

Raihan: now we are all here :D!

Klara: I was waiting for you to add us sweetie ♡o。.(✿ฺ。 ✿ฺ) !!!

Opal: Oh whose this?

Hop: oh shit they back

Klara: Hi cuties!!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o 

Klara: I’d knew you’d miss us!!

Avery: No they did not idiot.

Klara: yes they did!!

Klara: Cmon say you missed us!!

Bede: we did not miss you

Gloria: nope

Leon: double nope

Klara: aw

Klara: I always win arguments with Aves though :((!

Avery: No you don’t.

Klara: stop being so mean!!!

Avery: I’m not mean

Avery: I’m elegant.

Gloria: no you your not SNAKE

Avery: Snake?!

Avery: You know you have a bad attitude..

Avery: Maybe not as bad as mine but..

Avery: children these days are so rude.

Bede: fair enough 

Gloria: I’ll actually kill you

Gloria: YOU GAVE ME A SPIDER

Klara: well

Klara: it was a really cute spider!

Gloria: No

Gloria: IT WASNT

Gloria: IT FUCKING ATTACKED ME

Avery: hey hey

Avery: in my defense..

Avery: it was klaras idea.   
  
Klara: fuck you too >:(

Piers: why did you add them

Piers: they are literally drama queens

Leon: hey maybe it’ll all work out :)

Leon: didn’t we get everything worked out in the last gc?

Milo: haha

Milo: my leg is still broken.

Bede: I’m still sad.

Gordie: Nessa still gets on my nerves

Nessa: que?

Klara: I’m still depressed.

Avery: you too? :)

Kabu: I still want to retire

Melony: I hate my ex husband.

Bea: Am I even here,

Allister: i just wanna leave already

Allister: Leon delete the gc again please 

Leon: NO

Leon: I shall never make that mistake again

Raihan: bro sorry but

Raihan: you probably will

Raihan: ur kinda 

Raihan: clutzy?

Leon: me?

Leon: ha

Leon: im so carfu 

Raihan: bro?

Raihan: uh

Raihan: shit.

\----- ☆ -----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I’m such “comedy genius”  
> oh god 
> 
> ◇Peony and Rose will get more read time next chapter  
> ◇so will Melony and Kabu  
> ———  
> Hope you enjoyed it ;)!


	2. Pickles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I will hit you lightly with the angst button

//Private Message

Kabu: Melony

Kabu: Can we talk in person?

Melony: Kabu?

Melony: Is something the matter?

Kabu: Nothing I just

Kabu: need someone to talk to

Kabu: sorry I know I’m an adult

Kabu: something came up and

Melony: Kabu

Melony: hang on I’ll be there in a few.

Kabu: Thank you

—————

Gordie: hey hey

Gordie: did y’all know

Gordie: a spider is just a wet octopus

Sonia: no it’s not idiot

Sonia: wait

Sonia: oh fuck

Leon: third eye has been forcibly opened

Nessa sent an image!

Nessa: SONIA JUST STOLE MY CAKE

Nessa: IM SO

Nessa: MAD

Sonia: woah woah wait

Sonia: don’t come after me like this when we’re in the same room

Nessa: mm

Nessa: ok

Leon: i

Leon: so hows everyone on this fine night

Gordie: it’s 2 pm

Leon: HOWS EVERYONE ON THIS FINE NIGHT

Gordie: i just told you the time moron

Leon: ITS A SAYING

Nessa: nobody uses that as a saying

Nessa: weirdos am I right 

Sonia: fr

Leon: wait

Gordie: cannot even with them tbh

Leon: ???

Raihan: I won’t take this slander against my bro

Leon: bro!!!

Leon: at least one person is nice to me here you HEATHENS

Klara: ✨nobody likes you that's why ☆🌸

Piers: ur not much better honestly 

Klara: WHAT

Klara: WHY

Bea: omg u ruin everything

Klara: all the kids are so mean here ;-;

Klara: how could you do that to such a pretty woman

Piers: hahahaa

Allister: w(°ｏ°)w 

Bea: if you insist 

Klara: o(╥﹏╥)o everyone is so mean to me~~

Klara: avery come save me☆☆☆

Avery: die loser

Klara: WHAT {{p´Д｀q}} 

Leon: hahah

Leon: die

Piers: smh

Allister: can you like

Allister: go away already

Piers: can you like

Piers: not talk to me

Allister: not until you leave fucker

Piers: WHY DO YOU HATE ME

Allister: idk

Allister: something about you makes me mad

Piers: can’t argue there actually 

Raihan: love ur self~~  
  
Raihan: respect ur self~~

Raihan: boogey woogey 

Milo: no

Piers: no 

Leon: no

Sonia: no

Nessa: no

Avery: no

Gordie: no

Bea: no

Allister: no

Bede: no

Hop: no

Gloria: wtf are y’all okay

Marnie: no

Gloria: gasp

Gloria: come here >:(

Gloria: we can watch the movies I stole from Leon 

Leon: what

Hop: there was no stopping her sorry

Gordie: yo

Gordie: where is my mom 

Raihan: I knew you cared about her!!

Gordie: lol what

Gordie: no

Gordie: I’m just curious 

Leon: cmon gordie

Leon: why don’t you talk to her :(?

Gordie: because 

Gordie: of something 

Raihan: Gordiekins~~~

Gordie: shut up

Gordie: not everyone has a good relationship with their mom

Avery: Σ(゜゜) 

Klara: did you just use a ducking emoji

Avery: no

Nessa: Cmon gordie

Nessa: she’s trying to make up for the fight 

Gordie: I know just

Gordie: I need time okay??

Gordie: that fight left a mark.

Nessa: sure thing bro

Raihan: NESSA

Raihan: YOU USED A BRO!!!

Raihan: also yeah we understand Gordie ✌🏿️  
  
Gordie: ty ;)

Leon: lets give Gordie the love he deserves :3!!

Gordie: wait no

Nessa: Gordie is the best rock idiot I’ve ever met

Milo: he stole my chalk in kindergarten but yeah!!<3

Gordie: NO IDIDNT

Sonia: Gordie is actually so fluffy on the inside I love him

Gordie: STOP

Raihan: Gordie is my number 2 bro!!!!

Bede: eh

Gloria: Gordie is so amazing like omg can I get a yee haw

Marnie: yee haw

Gordie: FUCKING STOP

Bea: he taught me how to backflip 

Bea: I too stan gordie 

Gordie: JAHSHJAJA

Gordie: NO

Allister: hes better than piers

Piers: :)

Piers: ok 

Piers: Gordie is pretty nice I guess 

Marnie: wow

Marnie: how nice 

Leon: I luv my man gordie

Leon: he’s very lovable ('∀'●)♡ 

Klara: uh

Klara: idk who you are yet but yeah!!!

Gordie: I’ll actually die stop >:((

Leon: let us love you

Victor: is this why he’s a rock type gym leader

Victor: because he’s stubborn? :)

Gordie: I’ll smelt you

Avery: i thought you were going to say it’s because he’s at the bottom.

Leon: SKSK

_Gordie has left the chat!_

Avery: shit

Avery: I mean

Avery: oh no~

Gloria: we all know you curse asshole 

_Leon added Gordie to the chat!_

Leon: NOBODY LEAVES

Gordie: I HATE YOU ALL

Nessa: damn tsunderes 

Rose: Is this where I compliment him too?

Gordie: NOONONONO

Leon: he’s typing

Raihan: b r e a t h e s

Gloria: lmao he’s been typing for 15 minutes 

Gordie: well this just tumbles my rocks

Rose: Gordie is an excellent Pokémon trainer with outstanding abilities in his specialized typing. As well as being a good trainer he’s also an excellent person with an amazing personality who is awed by many young trainers. Outside his smug nature he’s very caring and friendly to those he loves.

Raihan: HOLY SHIT

Gordie: AAAAAAAAAAA

Leon: auisksjaja

Leon: wtf wtf wtf

Gordie: I’m going to bury myself in a hole

Gloria: that was

Gloria: surprisingly nice

Hop: HOLY CRAP I DID IT

Sonia: aw what did the lil professor do? :)

Hop: ew don’t call me that 

Hop: BUT I GOT ROSE’S WEIRD BROTHER’S NUMBER!!

Raihan: NO

Raihan: I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET IT!!!!!

Raihan: rawr x3!!

Milo: ew get the fuck away from me

Raihan: *nuzzles*

Milo: EW NESSA BURN HIM

Nessa: the irony :)

Rose: ..That took me a moment to read.

Rose: Please don’t add him.

Sonia: what why

Sonia: is there secret sibling drama I don’t know about

Rose: Me and my brother don’t have the best relationship as of late..

Hop: really?

Bede: let’s add him :D!

_Hop added PEONY to the chat!_

Rose: Oh no.

PEONY: HI

Raihan: HI!!!!! :3

Avery: oh my god 

Allister: shit shit shit shit shit

Piers: omfg please tell me he doesn’t type like that

PEONY: OH BUT I DO

PEONY: I DONT KNOW HOW TO FIX IT THOUGH

Hop: :0

Nessa: welcome to hell flower

Sonia: *flickers lights*

Nessa: thats my girl

PEONY: WOW I THINK THIS IS MY FIRST GROUPCHAT

PEONY: THERES ALOT OF YOU WOW

Gordie: how did this go from me to this 

Gordie: actually fuck it this is better

Leon: should we like

Leon: introduce ourselves 

PEONY: WAIT LEON

PEONY: AS IN CHAMPION LEON?

Leon: haha yes ;)

Gloria: does nobody watch the fucking news

Klara: (￣ω￣;) 

PEONY: OH WOW WHO ARE YOU

PEONY: ARE ALL THE GYM LEADERS HERE TOO

PEONY: WHAT AN HONOR

Avery: Ok can someone help him I’m going to lose my shit

Milo: uh

Milo: mr peony have you tried turning off caps lock?

PEONY: OH IS THAT WAS THE GREEN BUTTON IS

Milo: yes.

PEONY: oh

PEONY: I believe I fixed the issue

PEONY: thank you tiny farmer!

Milo: TINY WHAT

Nessa: shhh

Nessa: don’t scare him he’s new

Milo: IM NOT EVEN THAT SHORT WTF

Piers: sh ur short

Milo: THATS BECAUSE EVERYONE IS A FUCKING GIANT

Leon: that means your short

Raihan: yeah but Milo has like the deepest voice

Raihan: It’s scary

Milo: fuck you guys

Nessa: sh calm down

PEONY: My daughter is reading over my shoulder 

PEONY: She said she wants an autograph from Bede and that your all feral

Bede: what why me

Hop: maybe she needs a new target board :)

Bede: fuck you

PEONY: No I think she’s just a fan.

Opal: Bede be nice.

Bede: WHAT

Bede: HE STARTED IT

Opal: I don’t care who started it, It’s over.

Bede: UR NOT MY MOM

Opal: :)

Sonia: hey wait 

Sonia: peony do you know who rose is :)?

PEONY: Oh yeah

PEONY: My brother!

Sonia: what if I told you

Sonia: he’s in here :D?

Victor: omfg

PEONY: wait are you serious

Raihan: ROSE SAY HI!!!!!!

Leon: shh he’s shy

Klara: ngl I’m kinda scared

Rose: This is Oleana, Please leave Rose alone or I’ll come after you Leon.

Rose: He says Hi, Peony.

Bede: ew

Leon: why is it always me damnit

Allister: you made this

Allister: so it’s your fault 

Bea: suffer the consequences asshole

Leon: :((

Raihan: HI OLEANA!!!!!!!  
  
Rose: Ew goodbye.

Leon: HEY HEY

Leon: WHO GAVE U PERMISSION TO HURT MY BRO

Raihan: bro :(

Rose: Sorry about that.

Rose: She’s always so aggressive now.

PEONY: HI BROTHER

Rose: Ugh. 

Rose: ..Hi.

Nessa: yawn

Nessa: lets talk about me instead

Gordie: wait a minute 

Gordie: I never found out where my mom is

Gordie: you fuckers distracted me

Leon: oh yeah

Leon: where is Kabu and Melony???

Marnie: maybe they died

Piers: such a shame

Gordie: wtf no

Gordie: I’ll just wait and see if she comes home

Bea: okie dokie

—————

Melony: Do you feel better now Kabu?

Kabu: Yeah.

Kabu: Thanks.

Melony: No problem!

Melony: I’m sorry I had to leave so early.. Kids.

Kabu: No it’s fine.

Melony: Alright.. just make sure to call me if you ever feel bad again! Alright?

Kabu: Alright.

Melony: :)

Kabu: :)

—————

Milo: Nessa I’ll fucking kill you 

Milo: FOR THE THIRD FUCKING TIME GET OUT OF THE CORNFIELD

Nessa: nooo

Nessa: I saw a

Milo: SQUIRTLE WE KNOW

Nessa: no a milotic idiot

Klara: hun I think your seeing things

Klara: that or you have dementia 

Nessa: WHY DO YOU ALL DOUBT ME

Nessa: MILO HAS LIKE A MAGICAL GARDEN 

Milo: I DONT GIVE A SHIRT GET OUT

Nessa: haha

Nessa: shirt 

Kabu: Nessa get out

Nessa: KABU

Raihan: FIRE DADDY :D!!!

Kabu: what the hell

Kabu: Dont call me that ever

Avery: the hell is a fire daddy

Avery: wait fuck never mind

Klara: skskksks

Klara: did you really say that you clown

Avery: ..

Avery: its actually “magician”

Gloria: hahah

Gloria: I know you secretly put on magic shows for the kids at the dojo ( ˘ ³˘)♥ 

Avery: damnit 

Nessa: AWW

Nessa: AVERY YOU SOFTIE

Avery: NO I DONT

Sonia: this is so sad raihan play leonpacito

Leon: l e o n p a c i t o

_Raihan sent a link!_

Marnie: WHTA IS THAT

Victor: EW

Allister: what is it?

Kabu: Allister I’m going to need you to throw your phone out the window

Allister: but it has a rotom in it..

Klara: omg

Klara: y’all click on it :)!

Gordie: burying the hole even deeper now

Gordie: I want to be wiped off this planet

Bea: same

Leon: jajaj 

Leon: rai did you really send a picture of a snom with hop’s face

Hop: WHAT

Hop: IT LOOKS LIKE SHIT

Victor: lmao

Victor: I love it

Bede: I want one

Hop: wtf why

Bede: have you seen a snom

Bede: that’s the best pokemon ever

Melony: very true!

Melony: Of course mine happened to evolve already..

Raihan: ICE MOMMY!!!  
  
Avery: STOP

Bea: what do you call a snom boner

Piers: a bugner 

Allister: please don’t ever say snom and boner in the same sentence 

Victor: that’s so cursed wtf

Gordie: omfg I’m so cool

Nessa: what did you do rock boi?

Gordie: haha I almost slipped in mud but I did a backwards somersault and landed perfectly ;)

Hop: bet 

Nessa: liar

Nessa: I bet you just fell

Gordie: I DIDNT

Gordie: don’t be jealous ness

Nessa: ME

Nessa: I’m a model I don’t get jealous 

Sonia: (*´・ｖ・) 

PEONY: WOW your all so energetic 

Piers: that’s not a good thing

Piers: we’ve gone zero days without an accident 

Marnie: we’re just prone to accidents 

Milo: I wonder why

Milo: KLARA

Klara: hey hey leave me out of this

Klara: I’m trying to sing here

Avery: and it sounds horrible stfu

Klara: WHAT 

Klara: EVERYONE LOVES MY SINGING

Avery: I’ll actually throw you in with the sharpedos 

Klara: wait never mind I’ll stop 

Klara: bully! (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ 

Gloria: get recked

Marnie: is brown water stale water

Nessa: get out 

Gordie: ok I’m going to bed

Allister: same

Allister: y’all are annoying af

Bea: :c

Allister: almost everyone

Bea: :)!!

Leon: Goodnight my dude’s!

Raihan: GOODNIGHTTTT

Marnie: piers fell asleep

Marnie: gn 

Gloria: gn <3!

Melony: Goodnight!

Kabu: Sleep well.

Bede: bye 

Hop: bye asshole

Bede: （ΦωΦ） 

Victor: gn!!!

Nessa: bye losers

Sonia: <3 !!!!

Milo: bye yall

Klara: Goodnight 🌙<3!!!

Avery: Bye.

PEONY: GOODBYE FOLKS.

—————

Raihan: s n i f f 

Leon: RAIHAN ITS 3AM

Raihan: I COULDNT SLEEP I HAD AN IDEA

Leon: what’s ur idea

Raihan: we should do a group call :)!!  
  
Leon: wtf you genius 

Leon: this is why ur my bro

Raihan: Bro!

Leon: we can do it tomorrow k?

Leon: well technically today

Leon: JUST GO TO BED

Raihan: ok ok

Raihan: GOODNIGHT!!

Leon: night bro

Raihan: <3

Leon: <3

—————

Raihan: HIHIHIHIHI

Raihan: I HAD AN IDEA 

Gloria: we know

Gloria: you typed in the gc

Raihan: wait I did

Raihan: crap

Gloria: anyway

Gloria: YEAH LETS DO IT

Nessa: wow ok

Nessa: I guess I’ll look at your dumb faces

Milo: can everyone make it?

Rose: Yeah I’m going to back out of this one.

Sonia: why you don’t wanna talk to us??

Rose: No it’s just..

Rose: In the Eternatus incident it sort of..

Rose: Messed up my hair?

Leon: HAHHA

Leon: what did your hairline go up?

Rose: bye

Bede: lmao

Bede: piece of shit

Opal: BEDE

Opal: also sorry dearies! I’m going to head out as well.

Bede: thank god

Opal: but I could gladly cancel my plans!!

Bede: BYE OPAL

Nessa: anyone else?

Klara: nah let’s go >:3

Gordie: well I’m with my mom rn so

Gordie: she can share my cam

Raihan: YAYYA

Leon: omg calm down bro

_Leon is starting a video call, Join?_

—————

“HI EVERYBODY!” Raihan has his face way too close to the camera. “Rai I can see your nose hairs.” Leon gives him a concerning look.

”Wait crap sorry..” He backs away. “Take two.. HI EVERYBODY” 

“I hate this.” Only Allister’s tiny hair can be seen on camera. “Ignore him, he’s angry that I couldn’t find any fruit roll ups.” Bea replies next to him.

”Allister you seriously eat that crap?” Sonia says. She pats something yellow on her lap, probably Yamper.

”WOW THERES SO MANY OF US!” Hop says with excitement. “Hop calm down my mom will kill you.” Gloria says next to her purple friend. “SORRY ITS JUST WE’RE ALL SO COOL!”

”That’s right.” Gordie replies with a finger gun motion, Melony looks at him with a smile. ”Milo what the hell is that noise?” Nessa asks.

”Oh uh.. Sorry I think the Wooloo are trying to get my attention.” He replies with his country accent. “Okay well.. shut your window it’s annoying!” Nessa screams. “Fine fine.. there are you happy?” “VERY.”

”Hi everybody!” A high pitched voice comes out of the speaker, Klara. “Of course you sound like that.” Bede replies to her nonhuman speaking range. “Hey!” She replies in a lower tone, finally sounding normal. “My voice is adorable!”

”No it’s not.” She turns to see Avery behind her. “ARGH! WHAT THE HELL DONT SNEAK UP ON ME!” “You let me in your room how did you not know I was here..” She stutters before a mumbled “Whatever” can be heard.

”Hi guys..” Marnie says while Piers gives a “hmm” in the background.

”Marnie!” Gloria shouts to her friend. “Hi Glo..” Marnie responds with a blush.

”Wow look at that.. Young love.” A monochrome voice says. “Hi Kabu! Or should I call you Fire daddy?” Damnit Raihan.

“Raihan I swear to Arceus.” Avery yells at him, Klara covering her ears.   
  
Leon talks while eating some kind of weird curry. “So how is everyone?” At least that’s what his muffled talking sounded like.

”Lee don’t talk while eating. Your gonna choke!” Hop says trying to prevent his brother’s stupid behavior.

”Sorry sorry.. geez.” He says after swallowing his spoonful of curry. “What the hell is in there? Looks like puke Leon.” Nessa says. “WELL DONT GIVE ME IDEAS! IM TRYING TO EAT THIS.”   
  


“I’m bored! Talk about something fun.” Bea says while Allister draws on the purple bed in the back of her camera. “Well what do you want us to talk about? Because I can only roast Lee.” Nessa adds.

”Hey uh does anyone want some cookies tomorrow? I think I made to many..” Melony asks behind her son. “Oh what kind are they?” Milo questions.

”Oatmeal.” A loud damnit can be heard from multiple cameras.

”Hey I’ll take some then! Also what’s wrong with oatmeal?” Milo looks at the camera with disappointment.

”That is so gross. Cookies shouldn’t be treated that way farmer man.” Klara says with a giggle, she adjusts one of her fake eyelashes. “I don’t see the problem.. especially after you put cucumbers in your sandwich yesterday.” Her friend replies next to her.   
  
“Wait what the fuck you do?” Bede looks at her with disgust. “Hey hey no.. cucumber sandwiches are delicious!” “No they are not..” Bede says shaking his head.

Klara has a look of bewilderment. “What the hell! Does nobody here have good tastes?” “Clearly not girlfriend” Nessa says in a bratty tone.

”DOES ANYONE WANT TO HEAR ME RECITE MY EIGHT PAGED PARAGRAPH ON WHY DRAGON TYPES ARE SUPERIOR TO EVERY OTHER TYPE?” Raihan shouts way too loudly on screen. “Oh my god Raihan my eardrums.” Gordie says covering one of his ears.

”ILL TAKE THAT AS A YES.. PARAGRAPH ONE:” He begins to talk before being interrupted by Kabu “That’s a no to that.. Gordie did you finish that show you were watching?”

”Oh hell yeah, didn’t think I would be into the lovey shit. You know how much I hate hallmark movies?” He says after eating one of the oatmeal cookies. “Bro but of course my fave is a damn side character, sucks to suck.”   
  
“Wait what show are you watching?” Leon asks, having finished his disgusting curry. “Oh it’s called Attract and it’s stupid as hell, but I fucking love Brandon.” Gordie says taking off his sunglasses 

“Holy shit yes Gordie” Sonia replies.. this time with coffee in hand. “Did you get to the part where Marrie kisses Louis? I hate him.” He nods with a sad face eating another cookie, Melony looks pleased.

”Yeah I have no idea what y’all are talking about.. Oh my god Avery what the fresh hell is that?” Milo says with a shocked face.

”Woobat.” Avery calmly says while brushing it’s hair. “Oh my god it’s so cute! I wanna pet it’s fluff!” Hop comments with what one would say ‘anime sparkle eyes’.

The Woobat starts jumping excitedly from the compliment which earns an annoyed look from it’s owner. He boops it’s heart nose to get it to calm down.

”Piers are you ok?” Gloria is looking at the camera “Of course.” “Why the hell are you sleeping on top of the couch.” She just earns a pixelated shrug.

”THANKS FOR CALLING EVERYONE, IM VERY HAPPY!” Raihan shouts “CHRIST RAIHAN GET AWAY FROM THE MIC YOU TALL HIMBO” Allister barks with his tiny voice. 

“It’s all good bro, but we have to gooo.. we have that awesome photoshoot together!” Leon exclaims.

”OH YEAH I FORGOT. BYE GUYS!” They all wave before Leon and Raihan exit the call. Nessa looks up “Soo.. same time tomorrow?”

—————  
  


Raihan: thanks for calling guys!!

Raihan: Leon tripped on a rock on the way here

Raihan: just for your consideration 

Milo: what are we gonna see fan cams of him tripping now or

Nessa: I’ll fucking pay to see that and you know it

Milo: yup.

Nessa: yup.

Milo: yup.

Rose: sksk-

———☆———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know you cant say “good eye might” without sounding australian
> 
> anyway thanks for reading !!


End file.
